La sombra de un héroe
by Helienne
Summary: Mientras Link está encerrado en el Reino Sagrado preparándose para convertirse en el legítimo portador de la Espada Maestra siendo entrenado por Rauru recibe una visita un tanto desagradable. Lo que no sabe es que su propia oscuridad y sus dudas van a crear algo de lo que jamás podrá librarse.
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Cuando me ordenaron que volviese al castillo supe que era ya demasiado tarde. En cualquier caso, no podía desobedecer y tratar de eludir aquella divina empresa sólo causaría desgracias, no sólo a mí. Me aposté frente al puente levadizo que comenzaba a descender con un agudo chirrido, viendo que el cielo se había teñido de un gris argénteo y amenazante, los rayos se cernían impíos sobre la campiña y la lluvia no dejaba de regar con lágrimas celestiales el castigado reino de Hyrule.

Entonces, pude volver a verla. La princesa del destino, a lomos de un corcel blanco y arropada por su aya Sheikah huía de la ciudadela. Su rostro estaba desencajado, sus ojos de un penetrante azul zafiro me dirigieron una última mirada desesperada antes de lanzar algo que sobrevoló mi cabeza y acabó hundiéndose en el foso. Sin recuperarme de aquella visión, mi estupor se tornó en espanto cuando vi frente a mí al mismísimo rey del mal. El árbol Deku ya me había hablado de él, pero tenerle frente a mí me hizo estremecer en un doloroso escalofrío que no pude reprimir.

-¿Has visto pasar a una joven en un caballo blanco? ¿hacia qué dirección fue?-me interrogó con seguridad, intuyendo la respuesta pero esperando de mí una obediencia que alimentase su ego.

Desenvainé. Era un inconsciente, un niño de apenas 10 años que intentaba asumir su destino. Quizá era demasiado pronto, pero algo en mí me impulsaba a combatir ese gélido temor que me impedía pensar con claridad. Necesitaba una chispa de valor, pero sólo pude lograr temeridad cuando saqué la espada Kokiri, era un arma modesta, pequeña… no era la hoja que terminaría derrotando a aquel poderoso Gerudo. Pero en aquel instante yo desconocía todo aquello.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-su alazán negro relinchó con fuerza y él me miró como si tratase de desentrañar mis pensamientos.

Mi silencio hirió su orgullo y comenzó a crear un orbe de energía oscura en su mano con una sonrisa malévola. Calculé mentalmente las posibilidades de repeler el ataque, el escudo Deku se desintegraría al contacto con aquella poderosa magia y huir no era factible.

-Bien, la encontraré yo mismo.-descargó aquella esfera sobre mí y salí volando unos metros retorciéndome por el dolor-¡No eres rival para mí!

Espoleó al animal y galopó con rapidez perdiéndose en la campiña, siguiendo el rastro de Impa y Zelda. Intenté normalizar mi respiración e incorporarme al tiempo que una furiosa serie de dentelladas eléctricas me recorrían el cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciese. Ganondorf tenía razón, en aquellas circunstancias no podía enfrentarme a él, era demasiado joven e inexperto. Él había usado una ínfima parte de su poder y le había bastado para dejarme fuera de combate, obviamente no estaba a su altura.

El cielo iba clareando poco a poco, como si la tempestad la hubiese creado el propio Ganondorf y su aura de oscuridad y destrucción. Me lancé al foso y buceé hasta encontrar el objeto que Zelda había arrojado, se trataba de la ocarina del tiempo, me había hablado de ella la primera vez que nos encontramos. Era un instrumento legendario, junto con las piedras espirituales era la llave de acceso al reino sagrado, el lugar en que se ocultaba la divina reliquia de las diosas: la trifuerza. Salí del foso empapado y crucé el mercado de la ciudadela, perdido en mis pensamientos y esquivando el gentío. No podía enfrentarme a Ganondorf ahora y aquello me hacía dudar.

El árbol Deku me había revelado que no era un Kokiri corriente, sino un hyliano y que era el legítimo portador de la trifuerza del valor. Sin embargo, aquel encontronazo consiguió que me lo replantease todo. Entré en el templo del tiempo y coloqué las piedras espirituales sobre el altar. Primero la esmeralda kokiri, verde como el follaje de los bosques perdidos, luego el rubí goron, rojizo y ardiente como el corazón de la montaña de la muerte y, finalmente, el zafiro zora, cerúleo al igual que las profundidades del lago Hylia.

Una vez que las 3 joyas estuvieron alienadas toqué la canción del tiempo con la ocarina que Zelda me había legado. Mis dedos se deslizaron con rapidez arrancándole a aquel instrumento las notas de una melodía mágica que jamás olvidaría. Las pesadas puertas del tiempo se abrieron al instante, con lentitud. Tras ellas apareció una sala circular con un pequeño pedestal en el centro. La luz de una gran ventana en forma de ojiva caía a plomo sobre el arma incrustada en aquella piedra. Era el arma definitiva, una hoja capaz de repeler el mal con su brillo sagrado: la Espada Maestra.

Avancé con paso inseguro, conteniendo la respiración, como si temiese que aquello pudiese ser una trampa. Llegué al centro de la estancia e inspiré hondo aferrándome a la empuñadura tratando de disipar todo rastro de duda e imbuyéndome del poder que parecía emanar de ella. Ni siquiera sabía si podría ser capaz de sacarla de donde se encontraba, no sabía si tendría fuerzas suficientes para sujetar una espada cuya hoja era casi tan grande como yo en aquel entonces.

"Si el destino lo ha querido así, tendré que confiar en todos los que me auguran un porvenir tan importante." Cerré los ojos y saqué la espada del pedestal con algo de esfuerzo. Un haz de luz azulada me golpeó los párpados haciendo que los abriese, la luminosidad se elevó extendiéndose por la estancia y envolviéndome súbitamente.

"Esta es sólo una de las leyendas que se cuentan desde tiempo inmemorial…"


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Noté una extraña tibieza fluyendo en mi interior, pero me sentía desorientado y el silencio que imperaba a mi alrededor no ayudaba a ubicarme.

-Link, despierta, muchacho.-me pidió una cálida voz masculina.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco hasta que mi visión se aclaró y me incorporé. Parecía encontrarme en el mismo lugar que antes, la sala del templo del tiempo que albergaba la Espada Maestra, pero algo había cambiado. Níveas hileras de columnatas se erguían sobre una bruma azulada que parecían flotar en el vacío arropadas por pequeñas cascadas de luz.

Me levanté sacudiendo la cabeza y comprobé que la plataforma central en que me hallaba tenía el símbolo de la trifuerza grabado, junto con 6 símbolos de diversos colores insertos en esferas que la rodeaban. La Espada Maestra estaba en el suelo, justo en el lugar en que yo había estado tendido, la observé atentamente entendiendo que todo aquello no era una ensoñación producto de mis febriles preocupaciones. Había algo de real en todo aquello por lo que quise volver a palpar aquel arma de nuevo para asegurarme.

-Al fin estás aquí, joven héroe.-volvió a repetir aquel anciano acercándose a mí.

Parecía un sacerdote, estaba ataviado con una vestidura talar de colores anaranjados y bermejos, muy vivos que contrastaban con su pálida piel y su barba encanecida. Tenía un rostro amable, rechoncho y apacible y me observaba con una preocupación que se entremezclaba con algo de emoción.

-¿Quién sois vos?-pregunté colocándome bien el gorro y la túnica.

Sonrió acercándose a mí y se cruzó de brazos con un suspiro que denotaba alivio. Murmuró algo entre dientes, quizá una leve plegaria y luego carraspeó suavemente.

-Mi nombre es Rauru. Soy el sacerdote del templo del tiempo y uno de los 6 sabios que te ayudará a sellar al malvado Ganondorf. En concreto, emplearé mi poder de la luz para lograrlo.

Sus palabras me llenaron de arrojo pero también hicieron que mi confusión aumentase. Sacudí la cabeza me froté los ojos, luego me agaché para coger la Espada Maestra. Como había supuesto, no podía sostenerla adecuadamente y tuve que hacer esfuerzos aferrándome a su empuñadura con ambas manos.

-La espada te ha aceptado, joven Link.-me puso la mano en el hombro-Pero aún no puedes blandirla, tendrás que entrenarte duramente antes de poder salir a combatir al rey del mal.

-Pero-bajé la vista y apoyé la punta de la espada en aquella masa etérea pero firme a un tiempo-si todavía no estoy preparado, ¿por qué me eligieron las diosas? ¿por qué tendré que esperar? ¿qué pasará en mi ausencia?

-Cálmate, Link.-me revolvió el flequillo con cariño-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y no podré resolverlas todas ahora. Intentaré explicártelo todo con detalle pero debes tranquilizarte.

Me alejé y me senté sobre el borde de aquella plataforma flotante colocando la espada en mi regazo. Podía sentir una leve brisa circulando y moviendo aquella fina bruma que nos acechaba, también oía un nítido y cristalino murmullo cuya fuente desconocía, pero que terminó por relajarme.

-Estarás bien aquí, protegido. Una vez que hayas culminado tu preparación podrás abandonar este lugar y cumplir con tu destino.-explicó a medida que sus pasos lentos y pesados reverberaron en la estancia, colocándose tras de mí.

-¿Y qué pasará con Zelda? ¿y con los ciudadanos de Hyrule?-pregunté sin volver el rostro. Me sentía engañado y utilizado.

-También estará a salvo junto a Impa, no te atormentes. Respecto a los ciudadanos-su voz tembló un poco-no puedo decirte nada.

Apreté los puños y me levanté de un salto sosteniendo la espada con la repentina explosión de fuerza que sólo puede ocasionar la rabia.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que mientras yo estoy aquí a salvo hay quien va a sufrir por mi culpa? ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Sacadme de aquí!-elevé la mirada notando como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir y los ojos me ardían.

No era justo ¿qué clase de héroe podría ser si me dedicaba a esconderme y a huir mientras otros necesitaban de mi ayuda?

-No, Link. A veces es necesario esperar al momento oportuno para que las cosas se desarrollen como uno desea, aunque eso implique causar daños colaterales.-me cogió por los hombros y me atrajo hacia sí estrechándome en sus brazos con un abrazo sincero-Pronto lo entenderás.

-¿Cuándo será ese "pronto"?-sollocé levemente-Me odio por todo esto. Me detesto por no poder cumplir vuestras expectativas. Este destino que me han encomendado me sobrepasa.

-¡Escúchame!-se agachó y me miró a los ojos con severidad-No permitas que esos sentimientos enraícen en ti, por favor.-me enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de sus vestiduras-Si lo haces tu mayor enemigo no será Ganondorf, sino tú mismo.

La espada se me escurrió entre los dedos y cayó al suelo con un estrépito metálico. No entendí sus palabras y aquello me causó pavor.

-Sé que ahora no lo comprendes, pero el valor que tienes debe madurar, transformarse.-sonrió con ternura y se levantó-Posees la ardiente e inconsciente valentía de la juventud. Un valor que lo arrasa todo pero que, de no ser canalizado como se debe, puede volverse temeridad y fanfarronería. Tienes que cambiar ese valor por una valentía gélida, impasible. Una seguridad en ti mismo que te permita avanzar enfrentándote a tus miedos, sabiendo que lo irracional es no aprovechar los obstáculos para superarte paulatinamente.-se alejó de mí caminando pensativo con las manos a la espalda.

Observé el envés de mi mano izquierda en el que se intuía la tenue marca de la trifuerza del valor. Suspiré tragándome las lágrimas y asentí levemente. Rauru estaba en lo cierto, no podía correr el riesgo de salir a enfrentarme a Ganondorf siendo apenas un niño, ni el poder de la diosa Farore me serviría para sobrevivir a una hipotética batalla contra el rey del mal. Si perecía por mi egoísmo y mi ingenuidad ¿qué esperanza le quedaría a Hyrule? Sólo esperé poder afrontar aquel reto lo más pronto posible.

-Pueden pasar semanas, meses… o incluso años hasta que estés totalmente preparado, Link. Pero no nos queda otra alternativa-comentó como si hubiese leído mis sospechas-Bienvenido al reino sagrado, héroe elegido por las diosas.

En aquel entonces abracé el ambicioso objetivo de salvar todo un reino. Infeliz de mí pensé que aquello bastaría para darme fuerzas, no supe que sólo lograría acrecentar el odio hacia mí mismo, alimentando mis demonios internos. El egoísmo, el valor frío e impertérrito me habrían salvado, pero antepuse el bienestar de los ciudadanos al mío propio. A veces la bondad no es la solución, hemos de elegir entre lo bueno y lo correcto.

"Y así, el héroe vivió en los colores prohibidos de la luz."


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Habían pasado 3 años desde que mis dedos se posaron por primera vez sobre la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra, pero el tiempo en el reino sagrado parecía haberse estancado. Aquella calma era similar a la que normalmente precede un furioso huracán, la espera se me antojaba insoportable y sólo deseaba poder abandonar aquel remanso de tranquilidad para encontrar a Zelda.

Rauru se esforzaba en ayudarme con el duro entrenamiento al que me venía sometiendo para ser el digno portador de aquella espada legendaria. Su magia, unida con el poder de las diosas había conseguido crear en el interior del reino sagrado todo un mundo que pretendía imitar al exterior, una vana ilusión que pretendía mantener viva en mí la llama de la esperanza. Quería hacerme ver con ello que cuando saliese de allí todavía habría algo por lo que luchar. Qué equivocado estaba.

-Luchas como todos los jóvenes, Link. Tienes ansia por empezar pero también por acabar.-me reprendió sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto melancólico y pesimista.

Me había rodeado de un grupo de unos cinco Stalfos para que practicase mis habilidades de combate. Por aquel entonces yo ya había crecido unos palmos y podía sostener la espada con facilidad, además de manejar el escudo con cierta soltura. Aquellas criaturas producto de la magia de Rauru no eran tan feroces ni tétricas como las que me acabaría encontrando posteriormente, de hecho parecían tener una apariencia en parte translúcida, como si no pertenecieran a aquel mundo luminoso y fuesen un espejismo de algo que se encontrase alejado de aquel sagrado reducto.

-¿Acaso vos fuisteis guerrero en vuestra juventud?-pregunté asestando un rápido mandoble a uno de ellos que lo dejó hecho trizas.

-Muchacho, yo tuve el honor de combatir junto a tu padre antes de…-la zozobra le hizo interrumpirse mientras me contemplaba desde la distancia.

Aquella repentina confesión hizo que las piernas me flaqueasen y no pude bloquear bien un ataque de uno de aquellos enormes esqueletos, por lo que caí al suelo de espaldas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes?-rodé evitando un tajo antes de barrerle las piernas al Stalfos de una patada.

-¡Concéntrate, Link! Debes mantener la cabeza fría con independencia de lo que ocurra en la batalla. Ya te hablaré de eso.-su volvió a ser firme y aterciopelada.

Me levanté de un salto y le asesté a mi oponente una estocada rápida. Con un gesto, Rauru logró que los otros 3 se esfumasen dejando una estela de diminutas luces blancas. El sacerdote se me acercó con gesto algo atribulado y supe que el entrenamiento había finalizado, pero aquello no significaba que hubiese cumplido mi objetivo.

-Llegarás a ser un gran héroe, Link.-me aseguró Rauru clavando en mí sus ojos pequeños y hundidos-Me recuerdas a él.

Envainé sintiendo un cosquilleo de orgullo, pero aquello no podía confundirme ni hacer que me confiase.

-Él luchó con arrojo hasta su último estertor. Sé que tú seguirás su camino.-su mirada azul me infundió ánimos.

Y como sospeché, la calma no duró mucho. Un día (sólo Hylia sabe cuándo en mitad de aquella retahíla de rutina) el cielo del reino sagrado se oscureció, el atronador eco de un trueno hizo que aquella pequeña jaula de cristal vibrase y asistí al nacimiento de una tempestad, una masa de sombras que parecía querer engullirlo todo.

Todo se había vuelto desconocido para mí. Corrí en aquel vacuo piélago de negrura tratando de orientarme, de otorgarle un sentido a aquel caos. Avisté el noble porte de Rauru justo delante de mí y noté un cierto alivio. No me vio pero sí intuyó mi presencia con lo que hizo un gesto con su mano pidiéndome prudencia.

-No te acerques, por favor. Es demasiado peligroso, Link.-le observé marchar.

Frente a nosotros se concentró la figura de un triángulo dorado que destellaba intensamente. No pude creer que parte de la trifuerza se encontrase aún allí, ¿por qué me habían encerrado con ella? ¿creyeron que así podría protegerla? Un mal presentimiento me atenazó el alma y salí disparado hacia aquella reliquia con la espada en ristre.

Me detuve helado por el pánico cuando vi que Ganondorf apareció junto a ella y extendió la mano rozándola. La trifuerza se introdujo en él y el símbolo en su mano izquierda quedó grabado al instante. Por su parte, la trifuerza que estaba alojada en mi interior también emitió un destello y un penetrante latigazo de dolor me sacudió por completo haciéndome caer de rodillas. No podía ser tan inútil para volver a verme derrotado por él, ¡tenía que demostrar mi valía!

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza me acerqué a él mientras sostenía la espada con pulso trémulo.

-¡Al fin! La diosa Din se ha dignado a entregarme su poder. Y pronto Farore y Nayru también lo harán-se sonrió y soltó una risotada arrogante.

-Esta vez no te lo permitiré.-dije reuniendo toda la determinación que pude.

Me abalancé sobre él preparando una estocada pero se apartó tomándome de la muñeca izquierda e hizo que una poderosa descarga de energía me recorriese todo el cuerpo.

-Pobre infeliz-murmuró con una condescendencia hiriente-cuando estés preparado intenta arrebatármela.-me soltó lanzándome hacia delante-Hasta entonces, deja de ponerte en evidencia.

Intenté por todos los medios ponerme en pie pero mis fuerzas parecían haberse evaporado. Me hallaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Rauru, tú tampoco eres rival para mí. Al menos, no ahora.-sonrió con gesto displicente y le lanzó una ráfaga de esferas oscuras que le impactaron de lleno.

A partir de entonces inicié el camino a mi perdición pese a las advertencias de Rauru. Me odié y me desprecié, maldije a las diosas, blasfemé y lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. No quise continuar siendo un títere del destino en manos de unas deidades que habían creado un poder omnímodo ¿para burlarse de los mortales? ¿darles esperanza? ¿mostrar su superioridad? Los motivos eran irrelevantes, lo cierto es que su elección no había sido la correcta, ya nada me impulsaba a seguir, supe que cuando abandonase aquel edén no quedaría nada fuera de él que no fuesen ruinas o destrucción. Muchos sufrirían por mi culpa y cargar con todo aquello era un pecado demasiado grande. La oscuridad que Ganondorf sembró en el reino sagrado terminó apoderándose de mí lenta e imperceptiblemente, quedó aletargada en mi interior esperando el momento oportuno para aflorar, como las semillas en primavera.

En aquel momento, ciego por la ira, no comprendí que ni tan siquiera las diosas pueden huir de la caprichosa urdimbre tejida por el destino.

"No hay peor batalla que la guerra contra uno mismo."


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Desde aquel día viví anclado a la venganza. Supe que algo en mí había cambiado, que la semilla de desesperación y de dolor que Ganondorf había esparcido por el reino sagrado había germinado en mí y poco a poco se iba nutriendo de mi incertidumbre. Ya no me sentía un héroe, sino un proscrito. No podía evitar pensar en todo las expectativas que flotaban sobre mí y que no había podido cumplir, me sentía traicionado y defraudado.

-No puedes renunciar a ello. Por favor, Link…-me suplicó Rauru con voz quebradiza.

-Liberadme. Ya no quiero seguir disfrutando de esta absurda hospitalidad, no la merezco.-murmuré apretando los dientes.

-Link, estás preparado para esto. Lo has estado toda tu vida.

-¿Toda mi vida?-levanté el rostro y le lancé una mirada furiosa-Yo no quería esto. Yo sólo quería ser libre, no quería que mis padres muriesen ni que nadie tuviera que sufrir por mi inexperiencia. Dejadme ir.

-No. Si te marchas ahora, perecerás. Ahora debes controlar esos sentimientos.

Si Ganondorf había penetrado en el reino sagrado quebrando la paz de aquel lugar inexpugnable era porque aquello suponía un reto, y un desaire a las mismas diosas. En aquel instante no fui capaz de entender lo imprudente de mi actitud. En cualquier caso, en algún rincón del reino sagrado, la oscuridad con la que Ganondorf había infestado el lugar se estaba acumulando tomando forma corpórea. Rauru me mantuvo alejado de aquella masa de sombras y me avisó cuando la horrenda criatura tomó forma. Se trataba de una versión oscura de mí mismo. Pálido, con el pelo níveo, los ojos bermejos como dos coágulos de sangre. Llevaba una túnica igual que la mía, pero de color negro, su espada y su escudo eran exactamente iguales a los míos, aunque de tonos oscuros. Era un ser que se había alimentado de mis dudas, mis miedos. Era un ser que yo mismo había creado y al que sólo yo podría hacer frente.

Me acerqué a él desenvainando la espada, ebrio de rabia al verle dueño de la situación. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era acabar con él a toda costa, aunque ello implicase mi destrucción.

-Me has creado tú, Link-sus ojos destellaron contemplándome con desprecio-Yo soy todo lo que has querido ocultar, tu verdadera naturaleza.

-¡Cállate, engendro!-me abalancé sobre él blandiendo la espada.

Nuestras armas entrechocaron haciendo saltar chispas y sus ojos destilaban ardor vengativo. Me sentí algo amedrentado al comprobar que nuestros movimientos coincidían exactamente. Era como luchar contra mi reflejo.

-No puedes huir de tu sombra, no puedes vencerme.-se acercó haciendo una finta que me hizo bajar la guardia.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me había hecho perder el equilibrio y acabé tendido sobre el acuoso pavimento del reino sagrado. Él se arrodilló sobre mí colocando la hoja de la espada en mi cuello, su peso amenazaba con asfixiarme.

-Eres débil y patético.-sonrió con una falsa expresión de piedad-Te estás dejando consumir, no puedes combatir la ira con más rabia… eso sólo me fortalece.

-¡Hazlo, maldita sea!-me aferré a la hoja con ambas manos acercándola más mientras que en las palmas de mis manos iban apareciendo profundas heridas.

-Mírate… suplicándome que te conceda el fin. Pero eso no me permitiría verte sufrir.-apartó la espada del cuello y se inclinó sobre mí haciendo más presión con sus rodillas en mi pecho.

-¡Eres un inconsciente, Link!-la voz de Rauru me sacó levemente de mi camino a la inconsciencia.

Hizo un gesto elevando su mano y Link Oscuro salió despedido alejándose de mí. Tosí notando cómo el aire volvía a introducirse en mis pulmones, devolviéndome el hálito de vida paulatinamente. Recordé sus palabras "si el héroe perece ¿qué esperanza le queda a Hyrule?". Me incorporé del todo y le miré con ojos vidriosos. Él volvió a lanzar otro conjuro que selló a Link Oscuro en un cristal dorado de aspecto diamantino.

-Escucha Link-se aproximó a mí ignorando los esfuerzos de mi contraparte oscura por tratar de zafarse de su vítrea prisión-No voy a poder protegerte siempre. Él volverá a atormentarte, sólo espero que para entonces estés preparado.-puso la mano en mi hombro.

Apreté el puño con fuerza ignorando el dolor de la sangrante grieta que la hoja de Link oscuro me había provocado. Volveríamos a enfrentarnos tarde o temprano pero no me dejaría vencer por mi egoísmo. Aunque quizá nuestro destino estuviese tan caprichosamente entretejido que no tuviésemos escapatoria.

"En la guerra contra uno mismo no existen ni victorias ni derrotas".


End file.
